Big, Happy Family
by AngelicAmal
Summary: It's been four years since the engagement party that Saeyoung had thrown for himself and Angel. Four years since two brothers were reunited...and three years since Angel and Saeyoung had gotten married. Now, a new addition to the family of three gets welcomed, and Saeran isn't too sure how to handle the situation. The summary might not be entirely accurate but hey! enjoy!
1. PrologueChapter 1

~~~PROLOGUE~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Angel?"

"Don't be silly, Saeyoung. It's just groceries! Besides, it'll give you some time alone with Saeran! You haven't had any time to yourselves for a while now."

"But you're pregnant!"

The two continue bickering, completely ignoring the third person in the room. Saeran sighed, sinking into the comfortable couch he currently occupied. This kind of scene wasn't anything new, not to him. Ever since Angel had gotten pregnant, his brother had gone into Protective Husband mode, never letting Angel out of his sight for long. Saeran would bet any money on the fact that if Angel would allow it, Saeyoung would follow her to the bathroom, too.

It's not that Saeran didn't understand where his brother was coming from. Saeyoung had many reasons to fret over his pregnant wife. After all, he had been a hacker back in the day, a dangerous one at that. And not to mention what Saeyoung and Angel went through thanks to none other than himself…

Saeran shook his head. He was not going to think about that. It was in the past. Everything was forgiven and everyone was fine. Saeran wasn't going to let these thoughts bother him. Not now.

"...Saeran? Are you listening?"

Blinking, Saeran looks up, his blue eyes meeting forest green ones. Apparently, while he was thinking, Angel and Saeyoung had finished bickering and turned their attention to him. Saeran could feel his brother's concerned gaze on him, watching him like a hawk.

Saeran offers a small smile, "I'm sorry. I got lost in thought. What did you ask?"

Angel smiles, understanding as always, "I was wondering if you needed me to get you anything?"

Saeran shakes his head, "No, nothing I can think of. Are you really going by yourself?"

Angel's smile never falters, "Of course! It's only a few things, and besides, I need some alone time sometimes too." she laughs, "It's nice to have someone around you constantly, but your brother leaves barely any room for personal space."

Saeyoung pouts at that, "You don't seem to mind it, though..."

Angel turns her gaze to her husband and smiles gently at him, "Of course I don't. You know that. But I'd like to go and have some time to myself right now. Is that okay, darling~?"

Saeyoung's face turns red at the pet name, "I-I guess...b-but call me if anything happens! Anything at all, got it?" he shifts his gaze, looking at anything but his wife, "A-And...don't take too long...okay?"

Angel giggles softly, "I promise I won't be long." she crosses the room, picking up her jacket and bag on the way to the door. Putting her jacket on, Angel pulls a pair of keys off from one of the many hooks on the wall and unlocks the door, turning her head back to look at the twins, "Don't burn the house while I'm gone, okay you two?"

Both brothers blush, "That was one time-"

Another giggle, "okay, okay, have fun you two. See you in a couple hours~"

And just like that, the door shuts and the house becomes silent.

Saeyoung hums, glancing over at his brother sitting on the couch, "So, what was it that you were thinking about?"

Saeran blinks up at his brother, who takes a seat next to him. Not too close, Saeran noted. Saeyoung was always careful about personal space, despite what Angel had said. Saeyoung never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable, and the thought that his brother cared so much soothed Saeran's worries that tended to creep up every now and then. "Just...stuff. Nothing of importance."

Saeyoung's gaze stays focused on him, "Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me, right?"

Saeran huffs, turning his head away, "Of course I know, stupid brother..." he shrugs, "It wasn't anything. Just..." he bites his lip, "You and Angel...you're really gonna have a baby, huh?"

Saeran couldn't be sure, since he was facing the other way, but he somehow knew his brother's eyes gleamed at that, "Isn't it amazing~? We're gonna have a baby, and you'll be an uncle, Saeran!"

Saeran's eyes widened. An uncle? He hadn't thought of that. Sure, he was Saeyoung's brother and Angel was his sister-in-law so it made perfect sense...but Saeran couldn't wrap his head around the thought.

Turning his head to face Saeyoung, Saeran could clearly see the happy smile on his twins' face, "Angel's only four months in...but I can't wait to finally meet our baby!"

The smile was contagious, and Saeran found himself smiling despite himself. It wasn't that he wasn't happy. He was extremely happy for his brother and sister-in-law...but the sudden realization that there was going to be one member in their family made Saeran question where his place was.

Noticing his brothers' silence, Saeyoung focuses his attention on Saeran, "Saeran...what is it? What's bothering you?"

Saeran bites his lip, "...When the baby..." he hesitates, "When the baby comes..."

Saeran looks down. He knew it was stupid. His fears were stupid. He knew Saeyoung loved him, and he knew Angel cared for him as well...he knew all that...and yet… "...Do you really want someone like me to be around your child when it's born?"

Silence.

Saeran didn't expect that. He expected a loud objection, saying he really did want Saeran around.

 _But maybe he really doesn't want me around, after all...Who'd want someone like me around the child? I'm-_

"Of course we want you around. Both me and Angel. There was never any doubt about it, Saeran. We want you to be there, watching our child grow as much as us. You're part of this family, Saeran...we wouldn't want it any other way."

Saeran blinked, and when he did, he realized he was crying. Crying, of all things! Saeran chuckled, feeling his tension leave him at the comforting words, his hand going up to wipe at his wet eyes. "Saeyoung...thank you."

Saeyoung grins. Saeran doesn't see it, but he knows. "Nothing to thank me for, Saeran~! Now, since Angel's not here...how about some ice cream? I bought some the other day for Angel, and figured I'd buy some for us. What do you say?"

Saeran rolled his eyes, "Stupid brother..." but even as he said it, he felt a smile creep up onto his face, "I guess a little wouldn't hurt..."

When Angel came back home, she found two brothers asleep on the couch, an empty tub of ice-cream along with two spoons laying at their feet. Grinning, she set down her groceries in the kitchen before pulling out her phone, snapping a picture of her two boys.

Before starting on dinner, Angel logs into the RFA app and changes her profile picture to the two sleeping red heads.

~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

 _Zen: How's Angel doing, Saeyoung?_

 _Jumin Han: Yes. How is she? I apologize for not being able to be there, since I'm currently in France for company related reasons._

 _Yoosung: It's only Saeyoung and Saeran there with Angel...I hope Angel'll be okay ;_;_

 _Saeyoung: Angel's just fine~! You guys worry too much! Lololol_

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

 _Saeran: She's been in there for hours...but I'm sure she's fine…_

 _Jaehee: Of course. Angel had been very careful during the last nine months, there is almost no chance of her getting hurt during the birthing process…_

 _Saeyoung: Right~? I'm glad you understand, Jaehee! Haha, everyone else seems so worried, it's weird._

 _Saeyoung: Oh! I'm kinda thirsty. I'm gonna go get a drink. Saeran, you want one?_

 _Saeran: I'm sitting next to you! You could just ask me normally, idiot!_

 _Saeyoung: Ehhh~~ but we're talking on here anyways!_

 _Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

 _Saeyoung: Well, I'm logging off! We'll update you guys when we hear anything!_

707 Has Left The Chatroom

 _Saeran: ….I'll be off too._

 _Yoosung: Don't forget to tell us as soon as something happens, okay Saeran?_

 _Zen: Yeah! And don't forget to tell us how Angel's doing!_

 _Saeran: Will do._

Saeran Has Left The Chatroom

Saeran glances over at his brother, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously and his gaze set on the door that lead to the room where Angel was. They could hear her cries even out here, but they weren't allowed inside.

Sitting outside didn't make any of it more bearable, though. Just made it seem to take longer than it really did.

"Why did you lie to them, Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung looks away from the door, glancing at his brother. Saeran could tell his brother was so nervous one would think _he_ was supposed to give birth. His eyes said it all. "Because I don't want them to worry. I didn't really lie, either. Angel will be fine. She is fine."

 _She's fine. The baby's fine. Everything is fine._ A mantra he kept telling himself, over and over and over again.

Saeran's eyes narrow, "You know that's bad, don't you? Angel would be upset with you for lying to your friends about how you feel."

Saeyoung nods, but Saeran was 100% certain that he wasn't listening, his gaze again set on the door. "How long do you think this'll keep up? I'm starting to worry for Angel..."

Saeran sighs. He knew there was no point trying to argue with his brother at this moment. He'd leave it for another day. "I don't know. I've never been in this situation."

Saeyoung's gaze softens, "I hope it's a girl."

Saeran blinks, surprised. Saeyoung and Angel hadn't known the gender of the child, since they wanted it to be a surprise. Through the whole pregnancy, both of them stated they didn't care about the gender of the baby, saying things like 'I just want the baby to be healthy.' and 'As long as it's Angel's, I don't care what gender it is, boy or girl.' and 'It's our child. I'll love it no matter what.' ….so what made Saeyoung suddenly want a girl?

As if reading his mind, Saeyoung smiles softly, "I've wanted a girl from the start. I keep dreaming of a little girl with green eyes and brown hair like her mother's...of course, I'd love a boy as well...I'd love it no matter what...but I really do want a girl." he grins, glancing over at his brother, "Besides, it'd mean that we'd have to try again for a boy."

Saeran knew that Saeyoung was only half-serious. He wouldn't force another child onto Angel, but he probably did want more than one kid. Saeyoung had stated numerous times during the last four years of Saeran living with him and Angel how much he wanted a big, happy family. Saeran wondered how his brother was so ready for such responsibilities.

Saeran opened his mouth to say something to comfort his brother, but the door opened and Saeyoung was on his feet and at the door, where a doctor had emerged from. Saeran hadn't noticed, but now that he thought about it, Angel had been quiet for quite a while now.

"Doctor, how is she? How's Angel? A-And the baby? Are they okay? Are they well?"

Saeran quietly made his way towards his brother, his eyes trained on the doctor. From the doctor's relaxed expression, Saeran figured nothing bad happened. And, judging by the cries he could hear from inside, so unlike the ones he heard just earlier when Angel was still giving birth, Saeran could assume it all went well.

The doctor confirmed his suspicions by giving both him and Saeyoung a bright smile, "Congratulations, , it's a girl! Both the mother and the baby are in perfectly good condition, and you should be allowed to see them both as soon as the baby is checked and washed."

Saeyoung was practically radiating happiness. Saeran was worried his brother would burst from so much happiness at once. His eyes were wide and bright, and his grin stretched from ear to ear. Saeran allowed himself to smile, and while the doctor continued updating Saeyoung, he quietly logged into the RFA Chatroom

Saeran Has Entered The Chatroom

 _Saeran: Angel's okay. Baby's okay, too. It's a girl._

 _Yoosung: 0o0 A girl? **A girl?!**_

 _Zen: lolololol congratulations on becoming an uncle, Saeran!_

 _Jumin Han: I take it the baby is healthy?_

 _Saeran: Yes. The doctor said she's healthy. And Angel, too._

 _Jaehee: That's wonderful! Please congratulate Saeyoung and Angel for me._

 _Saeran: Sure thing._

 _Yoosung: Saeran! You're an uncle now!_

 _Saeran: ...I guess so._

 _Zen: You guess so? Lololol you're an uncle, alright. Good on you! Saeyoung must be really happy._

 _Saeran: **He's so happy it's embarrassing standing next to him. He's radiating happiness.**_

 _Yoosung: lolololol_

 _Zen: lolololol_

 _Yoosung: Sounds like Saeyoung. He must've been worried sick._

 _Zen: Yeah lol. Even if he said he was fine, he was obviously freaking out._

 _Jumin Han: I have to say, I'm offended he thought to try to fool us with that act. It's perfectly normal to worry about someone you love being in pain, especially when it's something as important as giving birth._

 _Jaehee: I have to agree with ...Saeyoung should trust us more...I thought he knew how much we cared for him…_

 _Saeran: He didn't want to worry anyone. He's okay._

 _Zen: Ahhh I wish I could've been there~! But I'm currently rehearsing for my next musical...I couldn't say no to the director..._

 _Yoosung: Yeah! I can't believe I couldn't come either...but my mom really wanted me to come over, and I couldn't say no… ;-;_

 _Saeran: Saeyoung and Angel will understand._

 _Jaehee: But more importantly, how are you feeling, Saeran?_

 _Saeran: Me?_

 _Zen: Yeah, how are ya bro? Must be quite the shock, becoming an uncle and all._

 _Saeran: Oh…_

 _Saeran: I guess I'm okay. It hasn't sunk in yet, I suppose._

 _Jumin Han: You'll be fine. Children aren't that difficult to get used to._

 _Yoosung: . v . How would you know that, Jumin?_

 _Jumin Han: **A lot of our partners have children. Sometimes they tag along to the parties with their parents.**_

 _Saeran: I should get back to Saeyoung. See you._

 _Jaehee: Tell Angel I said hello._

 _Yoosung: Me too!_

 _Jumin Han: Do congratulate her on my behalf._

 _Zen: I will call once I'm done with rehearsals, but for now, please congratulate Angel and Saeyoung on my behalf, Saeran._

 _Saeran: Sure thing._

Saeran Has Left The Chatroom

Saeran closes the app, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans before looking up at his brother, only to find himself alone with the doctor.

Confused and slightly worried, Saeran glances at the doctor, "U-Um.."

The doctor smiles, "Your brother went inside already, to see the mother. You can go in too, if you'd like."

Realization dawns on him. Of course. Saeyoung couldn't wait to see Angel, after all...it made sense he'd go ahead without him. Nodding in thanks at the doctor, Saeran walks past him into the room.

As soon as he steps inside, he realizes someone is sobbing quietly. Concerned, he walks further inside, finally seeing his brother's familiar red head. He couldn't see his brothers' face, since Saeyoung had buried it in the crook of Angel's neck, who was gently stroking the back of his head. When she heard Saeran walk in, Angel looked up, smiling brightly at the man, "Saeran, hello~"

Saeran walks over to the couple, studying Angel's face curiously, "How are you feeling?"

Angel smiles tiredly. He could see how tired she really was, but she looked so _happy_ at the same time. Saeran wondered if she had cried too, just like his brother was doing now.

Saeran shifts from foot to foot, "The...the others all said to tell you congratulations."

Angel's features shift into an even brighter smile, "Oh, that's so nice of them. They must've been worried..." she glances at Saeyoung, brushing his hair soothingly, "I'm sorry to have worried all of you."

Saeran shakes his head, "Did you see the baby yet?"

Angel giggles, "Only for a few seconds. She was taken from me to get checked and washed." she pouts softly, "I wanted to hold her~"

Angel blinks, "Ah, more importantly..." she looks up at Saeran, "Saeran, I wanted to-"

Before Angel can finish her sentence, a nurse comes back with a bundle of blankets in her hands, "The baby is perfectly healthy, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear." she smiles, looking at Angel, "Will you hold the baby first?"

Angel smiles, shaking her head and surprising Saeran in the process, "No, can you give her to Saeran?"

Saeran's eyes widen, "W-What? M-Me?! I don't know how to hold one!"

Angel giggles, glancing down at her husband, "I'm afraid I'm preoccupied with another baby at the moment, Saeran. Please?" she smiles, "You have to meet your niece, you know."

Saeran gulps, glancing at the bundle again, "O-Okay..."

Angel grins, "Great~!"

The nurse walks over to Saeran, giving him a gentle smile, "Don't worry. Holding a baby is easy. Hold out your arms."

Saeran does as told, and the nurse places the bundle in his arms, after which she adjusts them so that he's holding up the newborn properly, "There. Easy, right?"

Saeran would've answered, but he was too focused on the child in his arms. **She was so tiny.** Saeran was afraid he'd crush her if he held on too tightly. Her skin was red, and she had wisps of bright red hair on her head. Saeran suddenly remembered what his brother told him about green eyes and brown hair, and he smiled. She had Saeyoung's hair. _His hair._ She had his and his brothers hair. Saeyoung was wrong for once, although Saeran couldn't tell what her eye color was, due to the baby's eyes being closed. Besides, the baby's eyes would be blue right now, and wouldn't become their real color until a year later. He read that in a book.

"We were wondering what we could name her."

His brothers' voice startled Saeran and he looked up from the baby. He noticed that Saeyoung's eyes were red, but he was smiling warmly, holding Angel's hand in his own, "What do you think, Saeran? What would a good name be?"

Saeran blinks, "You're asking me? Shouldn't that be your decision?"

Angel smiles, "You're her uncle~ It's totally fine. I'd love it if you named her, Saeran." she closes her eyes in a soft smile, "Please?"

Saeran bites his lip, looking back down at the baby. After a minute of thinking, Saeran smiles and looks up at the two, "I think I've thought of a good one."

...

Angel Has Entered The Chatroom

 _Zen: I still don't think that eating so much junk food is good for you…_

 _Yoosung: Hey! I'm plenty healthy! Junk once in a while won't ruin me!_

 _Angel: Should I leave? ^^_

 _Yoosung: 0o0 ANGEL!111!_

 _Zen: lololol hey there Angel. Aren't you supposed to be resting?_

 _Angel: I am~ Saeyoung and Saeran left about an hour ago and I just finished feeding the baby~_

 _Zen: Ahh I see...did you already decide on a name?_

 _Angel: Yup. :)_

 _Yoosung: Really? You didn't know what to name her yesterday, though? Who named her?_

 _Angel: Saeran did. ^^ We're very happy with the name._

 _Yoosung: . 0 ._

 _Zen: Saeran did?_

 _Angel: Yeah! It's a really pretty name~_

 _Yoosung: What is it?_

 _Zen: Yeah. Tell us!_

 _Angel: Hehe...well, you see…_

707 Has Entered The Chatroom

 _Saeyoung: Amal~!_

 _Saeyoung: How's Ha-neul doing?_

 _Yoosung: :O_

 _Zen: :O_

 _Angel: She's fine~ She just fell asleep_

 _Saeyoung: You should get some rest too~!_

 _Angel: Will do ^^_

 _Saeyoung: We got home just now. Saeran went to bed._

 _Angel: You go to bed too._

 _Saeyoung: Yes, ma'am! Good night~_

 _Angel: Bye, Saeyoung. Good night. ^^_

707 Has Left The Chatroom

 _Yoosung: Ha-neul?_

 _Zen: The name means sky, doesn't it?_

 _Angel: Yes, it does. ^^_

 _Yoosung: lolololol it works! Ha-neul Choi…_

 _Zen: It's a beautiful name. Congratulations, Angel. Saeran did a good job._

 _Angel: Thank you~_

 _Angel: I should get some sleep…_

 _Yoosung: Oh! Yes. Of course! You rest!_

 _Zen: Sweet dreams, Angel~_

 _Angel: Bye bye ^^ You go to bed soon too, okay?_

 _Zen: Will do~_

 _Yoosung: Sure thing, Angel! Night!_

Angel has Left The Chatroom

Turning off her phone, Angel smiles despite herself. She was deadly tired, but glancing over at her baby, with her tiny arms and legs and wisps of red hair, Angel felt energized. She sits up, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her baby's head, "Welcome to the family, Ha-neul..."

With the thoughts and promises of a bright future, Angel lays down her head on the pillow and falls asleep, dreaming of angelic laughs and bright red hair and three smiling faces looking at her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi there! Thanks for reading~ I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this little fic I'm writing. This is my first time writing something for Mystic Messenger, and I hope I did a good job. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated! I'd love it if you gave me your opinion on my writing and characterization of the characters, or even if you enjoyed the chapter or not! Anything and everything is okay! Just make sure to not be mean for the sake of it, alright? Those type of messages will be ignored.

The T rating is for safety reasons, but there shouldn't be much here (Other than the occasional swear.) This is a very happy-centered fic. I just want my bbys to be happy ;_;

~Amal


	2. Chapter 2

~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~

When Saeyoung wakes up and reaches out his arm to wrap it around Angel, he practically has a heart attack, seeing how there was no one sleeping next to him.

 _Where is Angel?_

Sitting up, Saeyoung stares at the empty spot for a few seconds, his still half-asleep brain slowly catching up with the last couple of days of Saeyoung's life.

 _That's right...Angel's in the hospital. She and Ha-neul are coming back home today! Ha-neul...our baby…_

Saeyoung gets out of bed smiling like a dork.

...

707 Has Entered The Chatroom

Zen Has Entered The Chatroom

Jumin Han Has Entered The Chatroom

 _Saeyoung: Good morning, Zen. Jumin~_

 _Saeyoung: ^3^_

 _Zen: ;;; Good morning._

 _Jumin Han: Good morning, Saeyoung. You're in a good mood._

 _Saeyoung: Of course~ My beautiful Angel will be coming home today, and with her our beautiful Ha-neul~_

 _Zen: Oh, that's today? Congrats, man._

 _Saeyoung: lolol thank u_

 _Jumin Han: Perhaps we could all go greet her? I could ask Assistant Kang to clear my schedule for the day. I am yet to meet Ha-neul, after all._

 _Zen: I don't have rehearsals today, I could come too...and I'm sure Yoosung could take some time off work to come see the baby._

 _Saeyoung: Oh~ Everyone wants to meet my beautiful Ha-neul...what to do~~_

Angel Has Entered The Chatroom

 _Angel: Good morning, everyone~! :)_

 _Saeyoung: Angel~! I miss you~~ ;_;_

 _Angel: Haha, I miss you too, Saeyoung. ^^ Where's Saeran?_

 _Saeyoung: Asleep~ We'll come get you at 12p.m._

 _Angel: Sounds good~ I see everyone wants to come over?_

 _Zen: Yeah, Jumin suggested it._

 _Jumin Han: **It's only right that we would. We're practically family.**_

 _Angel: I'm touched you think of Ha-neul as family, Jumin. ^^_

 _Jumin Han: Naturally. All of the RFA members are as good as family._

 _Angel: I don't mind ^^ How about later today you come to the hospital when Saeyoung and Saeran come to get me? We could all go home together~_

 _Jumin Han: I'll call Assistant Kang._

 _Jumin Han: See you later then, Angel._

 _Angel: Bye, Jumin. :)_

Jumin Han Has Left The Chatroom

 _Zen: I'll go call Yoosung and see if he'll be coming. See you later, Angel~_

 _Angel: Make sure he comes, Zen. See you~_

Zen Has Left The Chatroom

 _Angel: Saeyoung?_

 _Saeyoung: Hmm?_

 _Angel: Thank you. ^^_

 _Saeyoung: Oh~? I'm being thanked~! What did I do to deserve such kind words?_

 _Angel: Thank you for loving me. ^^_

 _Saeyoung: !_

 _Saeyoung: ...thank you, as well._

 _Angel: ^^_

 _Angel: I'll see you at 12?_

 _Saeyoung: Yeah. See you then._

 _Angel: I'll get going now, then. Ha-neul's getting hungry. Bye bye~_

Angel Has Left The Chatroom.

...

Saeyoung sat there, face red and buried in his hands. _How can she have such an effect on me when she's saying the simplest of things? God, have mercy on me._

"What's up with you so early in the morning?"

Saeyoung looks up, seeing his brother standing in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow the only indication to his confusion. Saeyoung smiles, pulling himself up to his feet, "Nothing at all, dear brother~" he grins, "We're picking Angel up at 12."

Saeran nods, letting his arms fall to his sides, "Okay." he glances at the clock on the wall, "...Saeyoung."

Saeyoung hums, "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do for another six hours?"

Saeyoung grins, "So happy you asked~"

Noticing the gleam in his brothers' eyes, Saeran steps back, "What are you planning…?"

Saeyoung chuckles, wrapping an arm around his brothers' shoulders, "Come with me and I'll show you." he smiles, "It's not anything weird. I promise. Just come with me. I really need your help."

Saeran sighs, giving in to his brothers' pleas, "Okay. Fine. But no funny business."

Saeyoung laughs, "Noted."

...

As soon as Angel steps out of the hospital, she is surrounded by bodies and congratulations and laughs.

"Hey, good to see you, Angel!"

"You seem to be well, Angel."

"Angel~ You're beautiful as always~~"

"Please tell us if there is anything we can help you with, Angel."

Angel smiles at all her friends, "Hey, guys. Glad you could come!" she glances over at Yoosung, tilting her head, "Yoosung...why are you wearing a doctors' coat?"

The blonde male looks down on himself, eyes widening, "Oh, crap! I forgot to take it off!"

Zen chuckles, wrapping an arm around the shorter man, "You were so excited to see Angel that you forgot, Yoosung? How childish."

Yoosung's cheeks flush, "Shut up, Zen! Not everyone is perfect!"

Zen hums, "You're right. It's quite difficult to be as good-looking and perfect as me." he sighs, shaking his head, "It truly is a gift, and a curse."

Jaehee adjusts her glasses, glancing behind Angel, "But, Angel...where is the baby?"

Angel smiles, "Oh, she's with Saeran. He asked to hold her."

Jumin studies Angel carefully, "Are you certain you're ready to leave the hospital, Angel? This many people all at once must be overwhelming."

Angel laughs, "Not at all! I'm so happy to see all of you!" she hums, "I can't wait for you to meet Ha-neul! She looks just like Saeyoung!"

"Talking about me? I didn't realize you'd miss me so quickly, babe."

Angel smiles, feeling an arm wrap around her and pull her body towards the source of the voice, "Of course." she tilts her head up, "Where's Saeran?"

"Here."

Stepping out of the hospital, it's all Saeran can do to hold onto the bundle in his arms as four people immediately surround him, talking all at once. He blinks, startled by the sudden attention.

Yoosung stares in awe, "She has red hair!"

Zen looks over Saeran's shoulder, "She's really cute. Just like her mother~"

Jaehee smiles, "She really does look like Saeyoung..."

Jumin raises an eyebrow, "She looks more like Angel to me...regardless, congratulations to the both of you, Angel, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung grins, "Thank you~"

Angel smiles, "We're very proud."

"Can I hold her?"

Saeran looks up at Yoosung, noticing the excitement practically oozing out of him. Instead of answering, Saeran looks over to Angel for approval and, when she nods, stretches his arms out towards Yoosung.

Yoosung takes the baby in his arms, cooing gently at her, "Woah~ She's so tiny!" his eyes start to water, "How can someone so cute exist?!"

Saeyoung can't help but smirk softly, "It's because she's our daughter, obviously~ Isn't that right, Angel?"

Angel grins, "Well, I suppose that would be the reason." she hums, "How about we all go to our place and everyone gets to hold her there?"

Yoosung looks up, pouting, "But I wanna hold her some more!"

Angel giggles, "I'll let you hold her later, okay?"

Pouting, Yoosung gives up the baby, putting her safely into her mothers' arms. "Fine..."

Zen claps his hands, "Well then, let's get going. Angel, Saeyoung and Saeran will go in their car, and everyone else will go in Jumin's car."

Jumin blinks, "Why in mine?"

Zen grins, "Because most of us walked here, and Angel's house is an hour away."

Yoosung grins, "Thanks for the ride, Jumin~"

Jaehee gestures towards the limousine, "This way, then."

Jumin stares, "Do I not have a say in this?"

Angel laughs, "Apparently not." she glances at Saeran, "Come on, Saeran. Let's go!"

Saeran blinks, "Oh. Right."

As everyone walks away, Jumin stands there, confused, "..." sighing, he shakes his head, "I suppose there's no harm in giving them a lift..."

Yoosung pokes his head out of the ceiling of the limo, "C'mon, ! We're all waiting for you!"

Jumin lets out a small huff, but follows everyone to the car nonetheless.

...

Crying.

Crying..

Baby crying...wait. Baby? Crying?

Saeyoung blinks, sitting up. Looking around the room, Saeyoung spots Ha-neul in her crib at the other end of the room, crying. He glances at his side, realizing Angel was so tired she didn't even hear the cries. Biting his lip, he pulls up the covers to cover her before standing up, walking over to his daughter's crib.

Saeyoung smiles lazily, leaning in to pick up the small child in his arms, "Hello~ What do we have here?" he hums, studying the baby, "You don't seem to need a diaper change, Ha-neul...are you hungry?"

Saeyoung walks towards the kitchen, Ha-neul in his arms. Adjusting her so that she rested comfortably in one arm, Saeyoung uses his free arm to open the fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk. "Now...how does mommy heat this up?"

Glancing around, Saeyoung noticed the weird-looking machine that he saw Angel put the bottle in before. Walking over to it, Saeyoung puts the bottle in and presses a button, deciding to sit down in the living room while the milk heats up.

By now, the cries had calmed down to whimpering. Sitting down, Saeyoung looks down at his daughter, smiling at her, "You really don't like sleeping at night, do you, Ha-neul?" he chuckles, "Just like me..."

Saeyoung frowns, "Ha-neul, you can't be staying up this late, okay? I know you're just a baby, but it's not healthy. You have to sleep at appropriate times, and you have to always eat your meals. Right now it's okay, since you're still small...but when you're older, you'll have to listen to what I and mommy say, okay?"

Hearing a beep, Saeyoung stands up and walks to the kitchen, taking the bottle of milk, "Now...Angel said to always check the temperature of the milk..." he lets a drop fall on his hand. Assuming it was the correct temperature, Saeyoung goes back to the living room and sits down on the couch again.

Bringing the bottle up to her lips, Saeyoung smiles, "Here you go, princess."

Lowering the bottle, Saeyoung's eyes widen a bit when Ha-neul's mouth opens and takes the bottle in, sucking on it slowly. He grins, beside himself with happiness, "You look so cute even when you eat~!"

Watching quietly as she eats, Saeyoung's gaze softens, "You're so tiny..." he leans in, kissing her forehead gently, "I won't let anything hurt you, okay, princess?" he smiles, "I'll protect you and your mommy...and your uncle, too. You'll be the happiest baby ever, okay? I promise."

When Angel woke up and went out into the living room in search of her daughter, she smiled. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Angel raises it and snaps a photo of her husband, his arms wrapped around Ha-neul protectively as the two of them slept.

She quickly logged onto the RFA app and posted the picture in the group chat, following it up with a message.

 _Angel: They're so cute when they're asleep and not crying~ x)_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, me again~ Hope you enjoyed that! It's shorter than my previous chapter, but I didn't want to make this TOO long...and I really don't have time for more today. (I still wanted to write something tho. I'm weak for these boys. ((And girls.)) )

Again, all feedback is appreciated! I'd love to hear some suggestions on what you'd like to see in the story! More Saeran? More Saeyoung? More baby stuff? More RFA?! Haha, it can be anything!

Amal, signing off!

~Amal


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, Amal here! I've moved this story over to AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) and have posted a third chapter there! If you'd like, you can go over there to read it! I won't be updating it from here anymore, due to the fact I find AO3 more comfortable to use.

The link is: /works/8323255/chapters/19062163

If it doesn't work, just search for this story in the Mystic Messenger tags over there! It has the same name under the author AngelicAmal. If you drop by there, drop a comment saying you came from here! Thank you so much for trying this story out!

Amal, signing off~!

~Amal


End file.
